Percy Jackson Son Of Aether, The blessed one (Trailer)
by Tartarus13
Summary: Percy is a son of Aether he was blessed by Ouranus, Tartarus, Chronus, and everyones favorite Pontus, who happens to love Pontunes (Boat Reference) and he goes to he goes to camp half-blood and of course by chance beats Luke and can somehow read minds so nobody is safe and he is like bam bam everyone has a crush (He never says bam bam) and well the lightning thief all over excep
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Does.**_

A man walked forward into the darkness his robes shifted and it looked like souls were trying to get loose. Then the man disappeared, a flash of light lit the area and a boy appeared he seemed to be sleeping. He looked around age three, and was in a bright white cradle. He fell to the ground, but the ground seemed to be getting as far away as possible from the boy, but then a woman flew by and picked up the cradle with the baby in. She flew at amazing speeds right to an apartment and stopped. She put the cradle down in front of the apartment and rang the doorbell _ring ring ding_ then in a flash of green she flew away from the apartment. A woman stepped out she looked at the child and her face told that she understand. She picked up the baby knowing he wouldn't survive out there for very long she took him in and shut the door.

Time Skip

"We have to leave," my mom shouted "right now Percy, Grover in the car now!" I knew something was wrong my mom never shouts or yells at me "What's happening" I looked my mom straight in the eye, and I obeyed even though I had four million questions, well maybe not that much but me and Grover got in the car anyway my mom got in the front and slammed on the peddle. Only then did I notice something wrong, well other than my mom yelling at me but Grover didn't have pants on, but he had some type of wool covering his legs "Um, Grover excuse me asking but why in the world do you have **legs of a sheep**," I asked slash yelled, I know screaming in a car was one of the worst things to do but it sort of creeps you out when you find out your best friend had sheep legs instead of human ones, "blaaaaaa, goat not sheep! Then thunder sounded and lightning struck the car right through the roof, bad luck right. "Ouch, that hurt," I said, pealing my head of the seat then I turned around and saw with perfect clarity that there was a man with a head of a bull chasing us, "Mom you know that's Minotaur, the monster of the Labyrinth, but if he's here then he never died, or he was resurrected," I started to say, and turned around to see my mom looking at me "get out of the car _**now**_!" she yelled over the thunder. And that's exactly what I did and I saw Grover lying on the seat. I picked him up, "Mom, help me!" she turned around and noticed my struggling to walk with Grover on my shoulder, and we both lugged Grover to the top of the hill I noticed the Minotaur sniffing our car "he has horrible eyesight so he smells to find things but he will notice us in a second," said my mother, and right on cue he looked right at us and roared "when he gets close to the pine tree move out of the way," said my mom, very seriously, at that moment he charged!

Hello I'm Tartarus13 and this is a preview of my fanfiction that I'm gunna start writing (I plan on many more) but please review if you want the actual one to come out. It may come out anyway and if you see something bad or don't like my writing stuff please inform me on how I can make it better: D T13

Geddit 13 means bad luck you have bad luck if you're in Tartarus

-Tartarus13


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey guys nice to see you, this was a preview and I'm going to post the actual story in a few minutes. Please tell me how I can make it better. For the next story please review and tell your other friends who like Percy Jackson to review. And well Tartarus13 out.

Oh and I forgot to mention I love everyone of you guys and my name is

So Tartarus as a scary place and 13 means bad luck so if you're in Tartarus you most likely have bad luck! Peace out.

-Tartarus13


End file.
